


Hot meals

by leooX



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, And josh is 15, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad, Tyler is like 14, school setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: Josh's parents can't afford a hot meal





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk just a little thing i thought of a while ago. This actually happens.

Tyler hated the days where his friends were off. Wether it was on vacation or they were Ill, or they decided to fall out with him over something petty, but he always ended up having to sit alone.

Today, all three of them were off, and the only vacant table was one at the back of the food Hall. Empty par the single boy sat at it, lonely as he always was.

Tyler didn't know his name because he was in the year above him, but he still smiled at him when he sat his tray down on the wood and plonked himself in front of it.

It was a cold day in ohio, snowing outside and the school had warned they may have to close because the pipes could freeze, but they still managed to make hot meals.  
Tyler was greatful for his steaming soup and the fresh bread, and he sniffled as he stirred the liquid food, leaning his head in the other hand.

He waited for his food to cool a little, blowing on it and wiping his hand over his running nose.  
The boy across from him started to cut up his gravy covered meat, wasting no time before he started shoving small pieces into his mouth.

But it was only a couple of minutes before a scrub covered dinner lady came shuffling to their table.

"Joshua, I'm going to have to take your food."

The boy, Joshua, looked up at the woman, his hands instinctively tightening around the tray.  
He swallowed. "Why?"

"You haven't payed your lunch bill. I'm sorry."

"But- M-my mom said she'd pay next week…"

She pryed his fingers from the plastic and lifted Joshua's food from the table top anyway, not taking a second look as she walked away.

Tyler stared at her as she walked away, his mouth dropping open in shock.  
She'd just taken his hot meal away. _He had no food!_  
He turned back to Joshua, who's eyes started to water. He was looking down at his raw hands, his cheeks burning in embarrassment because people around them started to stare, laughing and pointing.

"Did she just… dude, she just took your _food_."

Joshua shrugged, and Tyler could see his back and shoulders beginning to shake. Was he _crying_?

"Are you okay?" No reply. "…Joshua?"

"My name is _Josh_." Josh's voice shook terribly, and he swiped a hand over his eyes, but there were already tears running down his red face when he lifted his head up, not holding eye contact with Tyler.

"Okay… I can't believe she just took your food. What the hell?"

"I shouldn't be eating meals I can't afford." Josh sighed, the sound so sad.  
Tyler shook his head in disbelief, "It's like, a two dollar meal."  
"I can't afford _two dollars_ ," Josh snapped, narrowing his eyes then looking away, up to stop more tears falling.  
Tyler frowned, "I meant, they could afford to give away a two dollar meal… they can wait for your money."

Josh inhaled loudly, "I guess not."  
He put his hands on the desk and then put his head in them, hiding himself as his lips trembled.

"She's a bitch." Tyler mumbled, feeling useless as Josh was obviously crying.

Tyler looked at his own meal, suddenly feeling as though he didn't deserve it. Why was he more entitled to eat because his mom _and_ dad had good jobs?

He shifted and heard the money in his pocket clang together, and nodded to himself.

He stood quietly and made his way across the hall to the food area.

His presence caught the attention of a server and he handed his money over first, "I forgot to put it in my account. Can I have the beef and gravy meal?"

She rolled her eyes but put his change into a tin, and started to slop a piece of thin meat onto a plate, pouring gravy over the top and placing a ladle full of vegetables at the side. She handed it to Tyler, who uttered a quiet ' _thanks_ '.  
He picked up a knife and fork on his way back to Josh, who still hadnt moved.

He smiled to himself, this was his good deed of the day, and put it down gently next to Josh, and then tapped his shoulder before taking his seat again.

Josh rubbed his face on his arms and then looked up at Tyler, raising an eyebrow.  
Tyler took a spoonful of his soup and then gestured to the platter he'd got for Josh.

Josh's gaze flickered down to the food and he furrowed his brows, "did you…"

"It's shit. What they did. You _need_ food, so..."

Josh bit his lips, "I can't accept this. You shouldn't have bought me it, I'm sorry."  
He went to leave, and Tyler held a hand out to tug on his sleeve and pull him back down.  
"Its fine, I promise. I've still got money."

Josh faltered, dropped back down and nodded slowly, "thank you…"

Tyler grinned at him and went back to his thankfully still warm meal.  
"We should hang out some time."

Josh gave a small smile.

 


End file.
